<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue Me by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561612">Rescue Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley turned the corner and caught the scene ahead of him. He was too late...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Anathema Device, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">"It wasn't so much love at first sight as love at first insight." Aziraphale explained to Anathema as they walked down the corridor. A small, tender, smile hovered on his mouth. "You think you know what someone's going to be like, and then they go and do something unexpected, and your heart goes, 'Oh. <em>Oh! That's </em>what you're like.' It took longer for me to accept it though, because my brain kept insisting that loving someone from - his side of the tracks - was a really bad idea."</p>
<p class="western">She nodded, listening even as she added this information to the bits she already had. "What changed your mind, if you don't mind me asking?"</p>
<p class="western">Aziraphale beamed. "Oh, it was only a little thing. He saved some books I thought I'd lost after I forgot them. You know me and books..."</p>
<p class="western">Professor Gabriel turned into their corridor and hailed them, all false smiles and jovial condescension. Anathema saw Aziraphale's smile freeze into nervousness as he swallowed hard, and then turned to face the other man. "Gabriel," he said, hands seeking each other out behind his back. "What brings you over this way."</p>
<p class="western">Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Mind if I join you." It wasn't a question, it was a declaration that he was going to invade their time and space whether they minded or not. "Because I bet you didn't see this one coming..."</p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western">Crowley turned the corner and caught the scene ahead of him. He was too late to prevent Gabriel catching his beloved, but Aziraphale wasn't alone either. Anathema was there, and the place was packed with students.</p>
<p class="western">Aziraphale spotted him and made "rescue me" eyes at him over Gabriel's shoulder. Crowley looked quickly up and down the crowded corridor and raised an eyebrow back. He got the tiniest nod in response.</p>
<p class="western">He took a deep breath, then raised his voice to call cheerfully, "Angel!" as he sauntered forward.</p>
<p class="western">Both Aziraphale and Gabriel turned to look at him. Anathema looked merely curious.</p>
<p class="western">Crowley bared his teeth in something not quite a smile and barreled on with both words and strides. "There you are! Been looking all over for you." The students were all gawking now, and he sensed as much as saw them coming to the conviction that the rumours about him and Gabriel were true. Crowley was more focused on the comprehension and delight dawning in Aziraphale's eyes. He brushed past Gabriel as if the man was nothing but a mobile obstacle, and rested a long hand on Aziraphale's shoulder to steer him away, still talking. "You left your phone off again, and I wanted to check in with you about tonight..."</p>
<p class="western">Almost every jaw in the corridor dropped. Gabriel's from fury, the rest from shocked surprise. Crowley bit back a wicked grin of delight himself as his actions abruptly disrupted and upended every rumour the students thought had just been confirmed.</p>
<p class="western">Gabriel actually spluttered. "Now see here, you-"</p>
<p class="western">"Sorry, old chap," Crowley drawled without turning. "Can't stand around all day waiting for you to get to the point. Things to do. People to teach."</p>
<p class="western">Aziraphale recovered from his own flustered surprise to chip in, "Anthony. Behave." Which shocked the students for the second time in ten minutes as they had to take in that not only was Dr Crowley on petname terms with Dr Fell, but he was also Dr Fell's dear Anthony. The only surprise was that the floor hadn't acquired any dents from all the jaws hitting it.</p>
<p class="western">As they came abreast of one of the biggest student gossips, Crowley hissed, "He hurt you, angel. More than once. And after last time..." He cut himself off as if he had only just noticed the student's presence, rather than as if he was deliberately setting off a rumour that would spread faster than anything else. It also had the bonus of being true. If Gabriel wanted that other rumour gone, he could blessed well deal with the cold shoulders that the truth brought instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>